The present invention pertains in general to apparatus of making a unitary casing. More particularly, this invention is concerned with apparatus for making a unitary casing which is in the form of a microwave circulator typically used in a microwave system.
At the present time a circulator is constructed in two pieces including a top piece and a bottom piece which are then suitably secured together using a suitable bolting arrangement to provide the usable circulator. Die casting of the circulator is often preferred as this is a more inexpensive way of construting the device than other casting methods such as investment casting. With this method of construction of the circulator it is rather time consuming to make the device and it is also necessary to make sure that the two halves that are assembled properly mate and align with each other.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for making a unitary casing in the form of a microwave circulator. The circulator of this invention is constructed in a single operation by using a plurality of cores.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circulator that is constructed in one piece and that has two-fold symmetry concerning its outer dimensions and three-fold symmetry at least in the central area of the circulator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a apparatus for making a unitary casing using a plurality of separate cores having ends that abut each other when in position.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for making a unitary casing preferably defining a microwave circulator and that uses a plurality of cores having interlocking means associated therewith for securing the cores in place.